prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! Precure Smile! The Star of Friendship
This is a crossover between Yes! Precure 5 Gogo, Smile Precure, and Kirby as the two teams joins forces with Meta Knight to protect Kirby from a deadly creature. The themes are friendship, stars, and cats Story The teams of Yes! Precure 5 Gogo and Smile Precure join together to help Meta Knight and the mysterious Saline to protect Kirby from the deadly Felina. Meanwhile, Urara and Kirby bond quickly which may prove to be useful. Why is Felina after Kirby and is there a secret about Kirby that only Cree-Ay-Tor (Felina's boss) knows about? Plot Coming Soon Characters ''Main 'Kasugano Urara (Cure Lemonade) With the power of effervescence, Urara aims to become a popstar. Yet, she bonds with little Kirby instantly. During one of her shows, she didn't mind when Mike Kirby came on stage to sing with her. She plans not give up on Kirby and uses her powers to protect him. '''Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream) Nozomi is quite the dreamer and has the great power of hope inside her. Despite hating studying, she wants to become a teacher. She and Coco share a deep bond with each other. 'Hoshizora Miyuki (Cure Happy)' Miyuki loves to read, if it's a fairy tale. She is usually really happy and loves many fairy tale stories, Cinderella is her favorite. Yet reading school textbooks is not her strong suit and neither is studying. 'Kirby' The cute and pink star warrior who is very powerful. He has the power to suck up his enemies into his stomach which is a different dimension, but he mostly uses this power to suck up food. He is a bottomless pit but he can't digest a chemical called pufferzine which causes him to puff up. He can eat almost any food and if he won't eat a piece of food, you know it's totally disgusting. He doesn't know how he was born, but he doesn't care. He is usually happy and helps others when he can. When Felina tried to chase him, Meta Knight and Saline took him to Earth to be protected and to protect their planet Pop Star (a planet on top of a star). He and Urara b 'Saline' A mysterious pink creature with the body of a fawn and the wings of a butterfly(Butter-Deer). She was found in Floaralia a week after Kirby defeated the Soul of Sectonia. She knows a lot of about the enemy and has an odd fear of mirrors and reflections. 'Milk (Milky Rose)' Milk is a bunny like fairy who can become human. She wields the power of the blue rose and can become Milky Rose. She has devoloped a hatred of Felina after she teased her. Milk may appear sweet, but she can be very sneaky, yet she means well... most of the time... 'Meta Knight' A star warrior born long ago from a shooting star. He always wears his mask and cape that can allow him to fly. He maybe smart and wise, but he has a bit of an ego problem. He used to be enemies with Kirby but he soon joined Kirby to fight together. 'Syrup' A young boy who can change from a small owl like fairy to a large eagle. He and his partner Mailpo are in charge of making mail deliveries to and from different realms. Yet, he has feelings for Urara which is why he gets jealous of all the time Kirby spends with Urara. ''Supporting 'Natsuki Rin (Cure Rouge) Rin loves to play all kinds of sports with soccer as her favorite. With the power of passion, Rin can create fire power to burn up her enemies '''Hino Akane (Cure Sunny) Akane is a super volleyball player and is quite a jokester. As Cure Sunny, she uses her powers of Volleyball to create a powerful fireball she spikes at her enemies. 'Kise Yayoi (Cure Peace)' Despite beign super shy and has a tendancy to cry, Yayoi is a great artist and wants to write Manga. She loves watching Anime series and has a strong view of world peace. 'Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint)' Komachi is a writer and known for her power of Tranquility. Her love of books is rivaled by Natts who is reading her ideas for her novels. 'Midorikawa Nao (Cure March)' Nao is a great soccer player and the oldest of 7 kids in her family. She tries to set an example for them by acting grown up but she soon learn that families should play together wile they can. She has a serious fear of bugs and tries to stay away from Saline using a mirror to keep her away (since Saline is afraid of mirrors) 'Minazuki Karen (Cure Aqua)' Smart, rich, and student council president of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Resembling the power of knowledge, Karen uses the power of water unlike Reika who uses the power of ice. 'Aoki Reika (Cure Beauty)' Reika is a very busy girl who is in many clubs and still manages to be Cure Beauty to fight evil. Reika maybe smart and elegant, but watch out when her temper appears. 'Coco' One of the two Kings of the Palmier Kingdom. He can become human, but his true form is like a yellow Spitz dog. He is very kind and is well known for teaching others. He and Nozomi truely care for each other very deeply. 'Natts' One of the two Kings of the Palmier Kingdom. He can become human with his powers but his true form is like a brown squirrel. Natts is very serious but has strong judgement. He has feelings for Komachi. 'Candy' Candy is the Future Queen of Marchenland and wields the power of the Miracle Jewel. Despite her appearance of a sheep fairy, she can become human with the power of the Miracle Jewel. She wields the Royal Clock, which powers up the team attack of the Smile Precure 'Pop' Candy's older brother who has the appearance of a lion fairy. He hates to be called cute but gets embarrased when someone calls him fierce. Though he has the mind of a maned lion, he has the heart of a playful cub. ''Antagonists 'Felina' Half-Human, Half-Fairy, and all cat. Felina is also known as the Purple Rose. Felina has two forms: her cat form where she disguises herself as a calico and her warrior form. In her second form, she has the appearance of an amazoness with purple and lavender clothes. She has long indigo hair with cat ear buns on her head and a long indigo tail with dark purple spots. She has emerald eyes with a purple jewel on her forehead. Her strongest weapons are her nails which are long and sharp cat claws. With 3 swipes, she can turn a boulder into sand instantly. She doesn't always use them but she warns others about her claws' powers. Luckily, where there's a dog, you'll find Felina far away in a tree for she is deadly afraid of dogs. 'Cree-Ay-Tor (CAT) CAT is the main antagonist of the movie. She uses her powers to diguise herself as a gorgeous Amazoness maiden, when she is really a jaguar monster. She claimed that Kirby belongs to her and sends Felina to capture him. Her real name is a play-on of "Creator" since Kirby is her supposed creation. Minor Characters '''Paint Kirby One of Kirby's abilities he changed into after sucking up a paint brush. 'Mike Kirby' During Urara's show, Kirby sucked up one of the crew's headsets and became Mike Kirby to join the show. 'Galaxia Kirby' Kirby uses the power of Galaxia, Meta Knight's magic sword, to change into Galaxia Kirby after his Sword Kirby wore off. Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Movies